Micropuncture and microanalytic techniques are used to investigate the luminal fluids of the rat and hamster testis and epididymes and the physiology of these organs. Concentrations of elements, proteins, and sex steroids are evaluated. Also transport of compounds across these tubules is investigated. Finally the motility of intraluminal sperm is studied.